Second Chances
by Dragon Queen16
Summary: The years have passed since Cole's vanquishing, and Phoebe has finally gotten over him. (Or so she tells herself) But that's all about to change when Cole steps back into her life. Rated PG-13 for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, a few brief notes before we get started here. Notice that the title is ÔSecond Chances'. Second ChanceS, as in plural. So, since it is plural, would it be safe for the reader to assume that Cole/Phoebe might not be the only pairing in this fic? Yes, yes it would be safe for the reader to assume that. Secondly, I want to point out that this is set after the finale where big Chris is killed. (I've lost track of the number of seasons.) The sisters and everyone else is the same age as that season. (I've lost track of how old they are, too.) Oh, Phoebe and Jason moved back to San Francisco and Phoebe is living in the manor again. Paige still lives with Richard. Okay, I think that's it! Enjoy! (hopefully)  
  
READ THIS NOTE: I have not seen all the episodes, or even all the seasons, so some of my information might be inaccurate. So think again before you flame me about my lack of correct content!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed, I would NEVER split up Cole/Phoebe and Leo/Piper. Obviously, I don't own it.....yet. : D  
  
-Prologue-  
  
Very few times in life are we given a second chance, most of the time because we don't deserve or really need one. But even those few times that fate does throw us a bone, we usually don't see it or don't want to see it. However, when we do see it, and take that second chance, even then we have to be careful. For if we make one mistake, we could end up worse before.  
But if we do make the right choices, usually we come to realize that all we needed in life to be truly happy, was a second chance.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Phoebe levitated quickly as the demon came charging at her, barely making it out alive. The demon, recovering from his stumble, snarled and threw an energy ball at her.  
  
Paige, seeing her sister in danger, called, "Energy ball!" The energy ball orbed to her and she in turn threw it at the demon. The demon smirked at her and easily reflected it right back at Paige lightning-fast. The force knocked Paige back against the wall, meeting several pieces of furniture on her way.  
  
"Paige! Phoebe! I found it!" Piper ran downstairs with the Book of Shadows in her hands, reading as she ran. She looked up and saw the situation. "Oh god." Piper froze the demon in time before the energy ball it just fired could reach her. Piper ran over to Paige, worried. "Paige, you're bleeding!" Piper exclaimed as she saw the blood seeping through Paige's shirt.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's just vanquish this guy's sorry ass!" Paige insisted as she struggled to stand up. All three sisters crowded around the Book and read:  
  
"Hear these words of witches gone, vanquish this soul of evil's spawn, let his soul and body in flame disappear, let his evil deeds die with him here.  
  
The demon screamed as flame engulfed his body, vanquishing him in a matter of seconds.  
  
Paige gasped as a wave of pain coursed through her body. She slowly allowed herself to collapse on the floor as her sisters crowded worriedly around her.   
  
"Phoebe, take her to the couch, quick! I'll call Leo. Leo!" Piper called, getting angry when her cry was met with no response, "Leo! Hello, sister dying here!" Again, no response. Piper was sure that a few blood vessels were popping from her anger. "What the hell?! LEO!!"   
  
Seconds later, the familiar blue lights announcing a whitelighter's arrival appeared, and Leo with them. "You called?  
  
Piper couldn't suppress her anger, "Yeah, about five minutes ago! In case you haven't noticed, Paige is dying! What the hell were you doing that it took you this long to get here?! Don't your charges mean anything to you?!--" Piper would've continued ranting about Leo's incompetence had he not interrupted her.  
  
"Piper, healing first, yelling at me later. Where's Paige?  
  
"On the couch. Go!" Piper shoved him towards the living room.  
  
Leo rushed over to the couch and laid his hands over the wound. The warm yellow glow of his healing spread through the wound, effectively curing it. Leo and the sisters sighed in relief as Paige sat up, unharmed.   
  
Phoebe hugged Paige, "I'm so glad you're okay sweetie. I was wondering if you were going to be for a second there." Phoebe stressed the last sentence and directed it towards Leo. "I'm with Piper on this one, Leo, what took you so long?  
  
Leo looked around, guilty, "Sorry, I don't get your calls as well now that I'm not officially your whitelighter. In fact, I was giving some last minute instructions to your new whitelighter when you called.  
  
Piper looked at him strangely, "Our new whitelighter? Funny, I thought that's what you were for.  
  
"Well, I can't come as often now that I'm an Elder too, and now since Chris is...gone," Leo choked on the word Ôgone', "we've agreed to assign you a new whitelighter. I'm more of a temporary or back up whitelighter now." Leo looked up and said, "Well, speak of the devil, here he comes now!  
  
Blue lights glittered into the room, and with them came the person they all least expected. ÔSpeak of the devil' was definently the right phrase to use.  
  
Piper was the first to recover and spoke, "Leo, please don't tell me our new whitelighter is Balthazar?  
  
Phoebe looked confused, shocked, and...well...just plain confused. Balthazar, as in vanquished infamous demon, was a whitelighter? And even more, he was the Charmed Ones' whitelighter! It was astonishing enough for the Elders to make Balthazar a whitelighter, but to leave him in charge of the safety of the Charmed Ones? Were the Elders becoming senile, or were they just plain stupid?  
  
"No, Piper, Balthazar isn't your whitelighter. Cole Turner is." Leo corrected.  
  
"Leo," Piper began, trying very hard to be patient, "Balthazar and Cole Turner are one and the same. Paige knows that, Phoebe knows that, I know that, so why the hell don't you and the Elders know that?!  
  
"We do, we just thought Cole," Leo emphasized Cole, "deserved a second chance.  
  
The three sisters looked at Leo, then to Cole, and then back to Leo, even more confused than ever. Okay, since when had Leo and the other Elders starting standing up for Cole?  
  
Phoebe couldn't hold it back any longer and exclaimed, "For what?!  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Leo began sarcastically, "just saving the whole of witchkind.  
  
The sisters looked at him, shocked into silence. Paige was the first to regain her voice and said, "You're joking, right?  
  
Leo gave her Ôthe Elder look'.  
  
"Okay, so he's not joking." Paige amended.  
  
Piper took her turn to speak, "Leo, you really need to work on giving all the information at once instead of being all dramatic. And would it kill you to explain things once in a while?!  
  
Leo looked up and then said apologetically to Cole, "Sorry, you're going to have to explain it to them yourself, the Elders are calling." And with that, Leo orbed out.  
  
Piper groaned in frustration, "Why does he ALWAYS do that?!" She rounded angrily on Cole, "Okay, you've got thirty seconds. Explain, now!  
  
Phoebe couldn't help but laugh inwardly at Cole's bemused and terrified expression. He just looked so....cute like that. Phoebe mentally kicked herself. ÔStop it!  
  
Cole put his hands up in defense, "Okay, Piper, calm down. Just try to refrain from blowing me up until I tell my story." Cole took a deep breath and continued on, "In my family, there is a powerful demonic spellbook, written by our ancestors. In the book is a spell that, when read, has the capability of destroying all witches and whitelighters on Earth, those Ôup there' included. But the spell has horrible side effects that take place as soon as the demon begins reading the spell. By the time the demon is only halfway through, the effects get so bad that the demon is vanquished. So, my ancestors created a potion that would allow the demon who drank it to read the spell safely. But the potion's ingredients are very rare, and the potion itself has to set for 2000 years before it can be drunk safely. And, only a member of my family can drink it. Last year was the 2000th year the potion had been setting, so it was now safe to drink. My mother insisted that I do it, so I could redeem myself by destroying all of witchkind. She gave me the potion and the spellbook, but had to leave for an emergency. I never found out what the so-called emergency was. I stood there for a few minutes and just thought. You cannot imagine the power I felt then, the desire I had to drink the potion and read the spell. But I didn't. Instead I smashed the potion against the floor and burned the spellbook. After that, I shimmered out to where I had been hiding. I realized that after that day, I wanted nothing to do with being a demon anymore. So, I made a power stripping potion and shimmered to the mausoleum where I took the potion. I planned to live a mortal life again, in peace. But it didn't last long. I had no idea that so many demons knew about the potion and spell, or how many of them knew my human name and features. They tracked me down and, though I must have fought and killed hundreds of demons, they eventually killed me.   
Next thing I knew, I was in the presence of the Elders, who had learned what I'd done. They offered me a chance at being a whitelighter, to fully redeem myself as good. I accepted, and well, here I am.  
  
The sisters stared at him in shocked silence, utter disbelief written all over their faces. Piper finally spoke up, "And you expect us to believe that story? You expect us to be so gullible to believe that you, Balthazar, turned down the chance to destroy all witches and whitelighters? Ha! Good one, Cole! Now, really, how did you weasel your way into the Elders' favor?  
  
Cole looked at the sisters and said quietly, "I've changed, Piper. For the better.  
  
Phoebe snorted and said sarcastically, "Really? Again? Let's see, you started out evil, then you turned good, then evil, then good, then evil before we finally vanquished you. Or, at least, we thought we had.  
  
"Yeah, and how do we know you didn't just kill a whitelighter and steal their powers, hm?  
  
"Yeah, and what I want to know is, if your story really is true, why did you turn down that chance? Sudden change of heart? Or are you just lying?  
  
Cole was annoyed by now, "As hard as it might be for you to understand, Phoebe, I did it because of you!" Cole stopped to take in Phoebe's shocked face before continuing, "As much as I wanted to, I couldn't take that potion. I knew that if I did, it would kill you too, and I could never live with myself if I did that." Cole paused, continuing in a quieter tone,"Whoever said that evil can't love was wrong; dead wrong.  
  
The intense silence in the room was broken by Leo orbing in. He looked to Cole and said, "We need to go, Cole.  
  
Without looking away from Phoebe, Cole asked, "Where?  
  
"Elders.  
  
Cole finally managed to tear his gaze away from Phoebe and nodded his head, "Let's go, then." And with that, both Leo and Cole orbed out.  
  
After they were gone, Phoebe sank back onto the couch and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this. This could not be happening to her!  
  
Piper kneeled down across from Phoebe and asked, concerned, "Pheebs, are you okay?  
  
"What do you think?" came Phoebe's muffled reply. She raised her head up out of her hands and continued, "Piper, it took me a long time to get over Cole, to accept that I would never see him again in this lifetime or the next. And now, I'm going to have to see him every day. How do you think that makes me feel?" Just then, Phoebe's cell phone rang. She answered with a false cheery voice,"Hello?....Jason, hi!....No, I didn't forget about our date....Something came up. Family emergency......Okay, so, see you Saturday?......Great!...You too, bye." Phoebe got up from the couch and turned to her sisters, "I think I just need some sleep. See you in the morning." She gave a weak smile to her sisters before heading upstairs.  
  
Paige turned towards Piper, "Well, I better get going too. Love ya, sis." Paige gave her sister a hug before orbing back to Richard's.  
  
Piper sighed as she headed upstairs. Just another typical Monday in the lives of the Charmed Ones.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
So, whaddya think? I myself am thinking of burning it -holds up torch- but that's just me. If you guys want me to keep on writing this, there's a good chance I will. Otherwise.... -holds up torch- I'm not gonna write something that no one reads. So, tell me. Continue? Don't continue? It's up to you, folks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is finally here! Since I got 10 reviews requesting I continue, I decided to write another chapter. I didn't expect to get so much feedback. : ) So, here it is.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Two days later  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Paige struggled at the front door, trying to juggle the sacks in her hands while turning the door knob. "Ha!" She exclaimed in success as the door creaked slowly open. She walked through the door, skillfully kicking the door shut as she came in. She then proceeded to the kitchen, where she guessed Piper would be, cooking.   
Piper was, as Paige predicted, cooking. She walked back in forth checking several pots while balancing Chris on her hip. "Shh, it's okay, Chris, it's okay. You sure are fussy, aren't you?" She turned to greet her sister as she walked in, "Paige, hi! What's with the bags?"  
"Oh, this is what I came over for, actually. I noticed we were low on some potion ingredients, so I stocked up at Richard's and brought them over here."  
"Thanks, Paige. I've been meaning to do that, but I haven't had the time," Piper said as she walked over to a pot that was bubbling too much for her liking.  
Paige began putting the ingredients in the cabinets when Chris suddenly, and apparently for no reason, began crying.  
"Oh, what's the matter, baby? Shhh, it's okay, shhh." Piper rocked Chris back and forth, trying to console the distressed child.   
"He probably just misses his daddy," Paige said as she continued putting the ingredients away.  
Quietly, and almost inaudibly, Piper said, "He's not the only one."  
  
Paige, who had heard Piper's comment, turned slowly around and gave her sister a strange look. Piper, however, paid no attention. As Chris calmed down and stopped crying, Paige heard raised voices coming from upstairs. Startled, she turned to Piper, "Demon?"  
Piper sighed and said, "No, just a former demon and our sister fighting. I tell you, it's only been two days and they're already at each other's throats!"  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
"No, Cole, I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear that stupid ÔI was possessed by the Source, it's not my fault' crap!" Phoebe said angrily as she stormed down the stairs.  
  
"That's not what I was going to say, Phoebe! You just always assume the worst in me!" Cole countered as he followed her down the stairs, equally as angry.  
  
"I've tried seeing the best in you, Cole! Three times! And you know what?! It didn't work!"  
  
"I can't help it that the Source chose to posses me, now can I?!"  
  
"There you go with the 'I was possessed by the Source, it's not my fault' again!" Phoebe threw her arms up in frustration.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Cole said sarcastically, "Maybe because it WASN'T my fault!"  
  
"Yeah?!" Phoebe challenged.  
  
"Yeah! Just like it wasn't YOUR fault when you were possessed by the Woogyman!"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Phoebe said suspiciously.  
  
"Every demon knew about that!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I fought against the Woogyman! You, however, did nothing to try to stop the Source! So you can just shut up!"  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Paige and Piper, who were watching from the living room, whispered to each other, "I bet you ten bucks Phoebe walks out the door and slams it in his face," Paige said.   
"And I bet you ten bucks that Cole will orb out."   
  
"Deal!  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
"What do you mean I didn't fight!? Phoebe, fighting against the Source's will is a lot harder from fighting a Woogyman!"  
  
"Oh, so you expect me to forgive YOU for all that YOU did just because the SOURCE was so strong?!"  
  
"Phoebe! I'm not asking you to forgive me! Hell, even I don't forgive myself for what I did to you!" Lowering his voice now that he had her attention, Cole continued, "All I'm asking for is understanding."  
  
Phoebe stood staring, defiance written on her features. Her eyes, however, held a small trace of hesitation. She wanted to believe Cole, she really did, but he had lied and kept things from her so many times... I just can't trust him, she thought, yet.  
  
A small chiming sound was heard, causing Cole to look up. With a resigned sigh, he orbed out without another word.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
"Looks like you owe me ten bucks, Paige," Piper whispered triumphantly.  
  
"No fair," Paige said as she handed over the money, "how did you know he'd orb out?"  
  
"Believe me, the Elders have called Leo away far too many times for me not to know."  
  
Paige scowled playfully at her sister as they both creeped back into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, she continued her task of storing away the ingredients. She had to admit, she was worried about Phoebe. Getting over Cole had been so rough on her, and now...She sighed sadly.   
Piper, being ever-so observant, asked her sister, "What's the matter, Paige?"  
  
"I'm worried about Phoebe.  
  
"You shouldn't be. I'm not."  
  
"What?" Asked Paige, incredulous.  
  
"This is actually a good sign."  
  
"Their fighting is a good sign?!"  
  
"Well, after all that's happened, yes. There was a lot unsaid between Cole and Phoebe when he was vanquished."  
  
"I know, but, still..." Paige frowned, "that's actually what I'm worried about. I mean, what if something...happens between them? I don't think Phoebe can take much more heartbreak."  
  
"I know, Paige, I know. But eventually something WILL have to happen, whether it's just a simple understanding, friendship, or something more."  
  
Paige stared at her sister, surprised at what Piper had just said. "What?! B-but she loves Jason! She wouldn't break up with him just for Cole, would she?!"  
  
"Paige, if there is such a thing as soul mates, Phoebe and Cole are the perfect example. I mean, look how many times they've been thrown together! And Phoebe doesn't love Jason. She tells herself she does because she wants to be able to fill the hole in her heart. But she's just lying to herself. The only one who could ever fill that void is Leo."  
  
"Leo, huh?"  
  
"I-I mean Cole," Piper quickly stammered.  
  
Paige grinned slyly at her sister."Right, Piper."  
  
"'Right', nothing, Paige. It was just a slip of the tongue, nothing more." Piper said firmly, closing the subject as she turned to one of the pots.  
  
Phoebe entered the kitchen, a distracted look on her face, "I've got to go to work, see you in little while."  
  
"Work? I thought today was your day off?"  
  
"Me too, but apparently emergency staff meetings are the exception." Phoebe said, not bothering to contain the anger present in her voice, "Bye, luv ya!" Phoebe left the kitchen, grabbing her car keys from the table as she went.  
  
Piper and Paige shared a knowing look. "I'll bet you five bucks that that 'emergency staff meeting' is actually Jason's excuse to see Phoebe before Saturday," Paige said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"In a gambling mood, are we, Paige?" Piper said, teasing her little sister.  
  
"No, because that was no gamble," Paige sighed, "I'm serious, Jason's getting so...clingy of Phoebe. It's getting on my nerves."  
  
"What tipped you off, the fact that he calls the house ten times a day, goes out with Phoebe practically every night, or because he attacks every male creature that so much as looks at Phoebe?" Piper said sarcastically.   
  
The sisters shared a laugh before resuming their tasks. As the Paige crammed the last ingredient into the cabinet, she turned to Piper. "Well, that's done. I better get back, though. Richard's taking me out to eat tonight.  
  
"Have fun! And thanks for the help," Piper said as she hugged her sister goodbye.  
  
"Hey, what are sisters for other than to be your slaves?" Paige said jokingly as she hugged her sister back. "Bye!" Paige orbed out, a happy look on her face.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just me and you, Chris," Piper said as she poured the contents of one of the pots into a bowl.  
  
"Not exactly," said a masculine voice from behind her.  
  
Piper yelped and whirled around, a knife held defensively in her hand, her heart pounding in fear. She relaxed her grip on the knife as she saw that it was just Leo. But that didn't stop her heart from pounding, this time for a different reason.   
  
"Sorry, Piper. I didn't mean to scare you," Leo said apologetically.  
  
"No, no, it's okay," Piper said, putting the knife back on the table. "So, what brings you here?"   
  
"Just came by to check up on you and the boys," Leo said, smiling down at little Chris. "Where's Wyatt?"  
  
"Upstairs, sleeping as usual," Piper said, smiling as Chris reached his little hands out for his dad. She handed Chris carefully over to Leo, their hands briefly touching. But even as Leo took Chris into his arm, his hand stayed on hers. She gazed up at Leo as their touch lingered. He gazed back, unconsciously moving forward. Both were aware of what was happening, but neither moved to stop it. They inched closer and closer, not looking anywhere but eachother's eyes. Suddenly, the moment was interrupted as the chiming call of the Elders was heard. "Aren't you going to get that?" Piper softly asked.  
  
"At one time, I would have without hesitation," Leo said, just as softly, "But not now." With that, Leo pulled her into a passionate kiss, a kiss she gladly returned. To Piper, that kiss felt so...right that she did nothing to stop it. Instead, she kissed back with as much emotion as Leo was. Neither party wanted that kiss to end, but lack of oxygen forced them to. The Elders' call came again, this time stronger.   
  
Without moving her stare from Leo, she softly said, "You better go," her voice tinged with disappointment. With obvious reluctance, Leo nodded and handed back Chris to Piper. He then disappeared in a swirling mass of white and blue light.  
  
Piper sighed as she traced her lips lightly with her fingertips. "What has mommy gotten herself into, Chris?"   
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Phoebe strode wearily into the Bay Mirror. Great, just what she needed, another Ômeeting'. She'd almost told Jason to back off and that she wasn't coming, but he was her boss. Not to mention her overprotective boyfriend. She could understand him calling her maybe once a day and wanting to go out every once in a while. But not him calling her nearly ten times a day and begging to go out every night. Also, it seemed that she couldn't so much as talk to a guy without Jason blowing up in the guy's face about 'trying to steal his girlfriend'. And, every once in a while, he'd attack a random person, claiming that 'It's a demon trying to kill my Phoebe!' That's why Phoebe was breaking up with him this Saturday. She just couldn't take it anymore. That's right. That's why she was breaking up with him, not because a certain someone came back. No.  
  
Right.  
  
She opened the office doors to find, as she expected, that there was no one here. Irritated, Phoebe stomped to Jason's office and literally kicked down the door when she found it locked.   
Jason was just sitting calmly at his desk, typing busily, when he heard the door being forced open. Startled, he saw a very pissed Phoebe at his doorway."Phoebe, what's going on?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," she said, not bothering to suppress the anger in her voice.  
  
"Phoebe, I don't underst-"  
  
"You called me here on my day off!! My day off, as in the one day I shouldn't have to show up here!! Is it too much to ask to just relax for a day?!"  
  
Jason looked genuinely puzzled, "But, Phoebe, I didn't call you."  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm leaving."  
  
"But, Phoebe, I really didn't!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Then who did? Because it sure as hell sounded like you!" Phoebe spoke again before Jason could reply, "And another thing! If you didn't call me, then why is everyone gone?"  
  
"Phoebe, first, I didn't call you. I don't know who did, but it wasn't me. Second, everyone is gone because there was an important document that took a group effort to complete. The deadline was 1:00, so everyone missed their lunch. They're all on a lunch break. Third, I have something to give you," Jason reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a long black box. "I was going to give it to you Saturday, but I'll just give it to you now." He handed the box to her. "I hope you like it."  
  
Phoebe's temper cooled off and she accepted the box. When Jason wasn't ranting about guys trying to steal her and demons trying to kill her, he could be kind of sweet. But I'm still breaking up with him on Saturday, she told herself firmly. She opened the box to find a beautiful necklace. It was silver with red gems woven in from halfway down to the large ruby drop in the center. She gasped inwardly and starting handing the box back, "Jason, I can't accept this! It must've been so expensive, and-"  
  
"Nonsense, Phoebe. Here, let me help you put it on." He rose from the desk and took the necklace out of her rigid hands. With some difficulty, he managed to clasp the necklace. He then turned Phoebe around to face him and said. "It really...brings out your eyes, just as I'd hoped. Now, go home and enjoy the rest of your day off, okay?" He smiled at her and returned to his desk.  
  
Phoebe smiled slightly and left his office. As she left the Bay Mirror and headed to her car, she tried to take the necklace off. Dang on...Oh well, I'll just get Piper or Paige to help me. She unlocked her car and got in, heading home.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
When Jason was sure she had left, he opened the same drawer, only this time pulling out a mirror with a design identical to the necklace. He chuckled to himself, "Gullible Phoebe. So predictable. Now, witch, let's see if the rumors are true. Let's see if Belthazor really is alive." The mirror swirled in a myriad of colors, finally focusing into a moving image. It showed a hand unlocking a car, and someone getting into the car. Jason nodded his satisfaction, "Good, it works. I'll just let the necklace be my eyes." With a smug grin on his face, Jason leaned back in his chair and watched.  
  
-.-.-.-  
  
Well, there we go, end of chapter 2. Any questions? Comments? Then push that little blue button down there. I'd appreciate it! Now, to the people who reviewed last chapter:  
  
--mcgirl  
  
--Cheetah Goddess  
  
--svata2004  
  
--Badgirl21  
  
--TrueLoveLivesForever  
  
--LozzieLiz  
  
--Barb6  
  
--loves-wrath  
  
--hiya17735  
  
--PhoebeAndColeTurnerForever  
  
Thanks to all of you! Next chapter coming out soon! 


End file.
